


One True Wish

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: AU, M/M, Mild Language, Spandexverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite submitting to Demise and Ghirahim, there is still a part of Link that yearns to feel the smoothness wielding a blade again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True Wish

Link sighed as he watched both of his masters train. They were preparing themselves for the war that was about to come in a few days. Hylia’s forces were moving in quickly, destroying several villages that held the demon allies. And with each day that passed, more demons and creatures were being killed. Demise and Ghirahim weren’t going to sit by and let that happen. Which was why Demise challenged Hylia and her army to one last fight to the death. Whoever won would have complete control over the Surface as well as the creatures that lived there. 

A pit of sadness sat in Link’s stomach. He was upset for a few reasons, most of which revolved around the upcoming battle. He was fearful that both of his masters would die in the war. Although both demons did force him into servitude, they did end up treating him with care. He wasn’t as abused as he thought he would be, nor was he forced into performing cruel acts. Of course, he was pretty much their sex slave, but even that was better than he had honestly expected. He was fed, clothed, bathed regularly, and treated with as much respect as one in his position could expect to get. 

So, he really didn’t want to see his masters dead. No, what he really wanted was to fight by their side. But Link knew that that wish would never happen. Although he had been a loyal servant to Demise and Ghirahim for the past few years, he knew that he still wasn’t trustworthy enough to wield any type of weapon. Especially for an important battle that could involve his former friends. 

Link clenched his right hand. He longed to be able to hold onto his sword again. Actually, it didn’t even have to be the Master Sword. He would be happy just to hold onto any kind of sword. He hadn’t wielded a sword in the past few years, but he had a feeling that it would still feel the same. Another sigh left Link’s mouth and he moved his attention back to his masters. He might as well observe his masters’ fighting tactics since he had nothing else to do. 

Ghirahim looked graceful when using his sword. He never used any unneeded movements, only moving when necessary. And when he did move, his movements were smooth and flawless. There were rarely any openings to get through the Demon Lord’s defense, but Link wasn’t sure if that was due to the fact that he had improved over the years or because he was fighting Demise. Perhaps it was both. 

Link let his eyes move over to Demise to analyze his attack style. Demise was much more straightforward in his fighting that Ghirahim was. While Ghirahim mocked and tempted his opponent to attack, Demise did no such thing. The Demon King didn’t wait for his opponent to make his move, choosing instead to attack right out and overwhelm whom he’s fighting. And Demise had the kind of power to use that tactic with. 

His masters sure were amazing. No matter how many times they fell down, they always got back up. It reminded him of his adventures through the Surface, the times where he had thought that he would give up. 

But he guessed that he had given up now. Now, he was nothing but a slave to demons. Link scowled at the thought and shook his head. He should be thankful that his masters put up with him for so long. Every time that he had tried to escape his first year of servitude were definitely the hardest for his masters. He was sure that Demise had been very close to killing Link. He had watched as countless humans in similar positions were slaughtered by their masters in the circumstances. He was lucky to have such fair masters. 

So, why didn’t he feel so lucky?

He had everything that one could ever wish for. A good home, hot food, a place to sleep, protection. Some people didn’t even have that. But that wasn’t enough. He wanted something more than that, something that he had had before getting captured. He wanted that freedom of being able to survive on his own, defeating monsters, and flying through the sky. But the only freedom that he had nowadays were his walks through the garden and those were normally taken with Ghirahim. 

Link lowered his gaze and his shoulders slumped. He suddenly didn’t feel like watching his masters fight anymore. He just wanted to burrow himself deep into his blankets and sleep. Link could feel his eyes starting to water and he bit his lip to hold back any noises that he made. 

Without anymore hesitation, Link rushed out of the training room, a hand over his mouth. His eyes were clamped shut to keep his tears from falling, but he was failing miserably. He really was pathetic for crying over something as stupid as freedom and wanting to fight. He was just a slave for Demise and Ghirahim and if they didn’t want him to do something, he would do as they said. 

***

Link groaned as he felt someone shaking him softly. Opening his eyes, Link noticed that he was burrowed under his sheets. His nose was burning from sniffing so much and his eyes felt dry. His throat was tight from all of the crying and there was an uncomfortable pressure in his chest. All in all, he felt horrible. 

“Link, wake up,” Ghirahim said from above him. 

Sighing silently, Link removed the sheets from over his head and looked up at his master. The Demon Lord was looking at him with a straight face and for some reason, that caused a sharp pain to go through Link’s heart. He had at least hoped that one of his masters would have noticed that he had run out of the room crying, but he guessed that that wasn’t the case. 

“Yes Master?” Link asked hoarsely. 

For a moment, Link thought that he saw a look of sympathy shine in Ghirahim’s eyes, but it was gone before he could say anything. Instead, the demon stood up and held out his hand. 

“Come Skychild. Our Master has requested that we come to his throne room,” Ghirahim stated. 

Link stared at Ghirahim’s hand before giving the demon his own. He suddenly felt small in the Demon Lord’s presence, his hand being enveloped by the demon’s. Looking up shyly, Link blushed at the intense gaze that he was getting from his master. It was similar to the looks that he was often given in the bedroom, but there was something different about it. It felt…softer, for some reason. 

A yelp nearly left Link’s mouth as he was suddenly pulled out of his bedroom. Ghirahim was taking long strides through the castle, making it hard for Link to keep up. Several times, Link tried to make conversation with Ghirahim, to at least figure out where he was going. However, it looked as though his master already knew of his plans and didn’t budge on the issue one bit. 

A few minutes later, the both of them were standing outside of the throne room. Ghirahim opened the room and released Link’s hand as they walked into the room. Demise was standing in the center of the room, which surprised Link. Normally, their master was sitting on his throne. Something was off about his masters and Link wasn’t sure what it was, and that set him on edge. 

“Master?” Link asked cautiously, but Link wasn’t sure exactly who he was talking to. 

Both Demise and Ghirahim ignored him for the moment, talking amongst themselves. While they did that, Link just stood a few feet away, rubbing his hands together nervously. He had never been in such an awkward situation before in his life. Even being in bed with both of his masters wasn’t as nerve wracking. 

“Link, come closer,” Demise stated. 

Link jumped at his master’s voice before stumbling over to where Demise was. His head was tilted down somewhat, hiding his expression from his masters. However, Demise wouldn’t have any of that and placed a finger under Link’s chin. The demon tilted Link’s head up so that they were staring into each other’s eyes. Link swallowed and blinked his eyes nervously. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he feared for a minute that he would collapse. 

“Link, we have something that we wish to give to you. We both have watched your progress since you’ve come into our care and we believe that now is the time for us to give this to you,” Demise stated cryptically. 

Link’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Demise just moved out of the way and extended his hand out to Ghirahim. Link followed his gaze and his eyes grew wide in shock before he collapsed to the ground. Tears were coming back to his eyes, but this time in happiness. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

In Ghirahim’s hands was a sword. 

Looking up at Demise in wonder, Link felt his mouth moving up and down. He tried to speak, but he found himself unable to do so. So, he was left just crying on the floor in happiness while he looked at the sword. Ghirahim knelt down in front of him before extending the sword to him. Link’s hands were shaking slightly as he took the blade into his hands. The metal was smooth and sleek, shining brightly in the light. The hilt felt comfortable in his hands, as thought it had been made specifically for him-it wouldn’t surprise him if it was. 

“I-I don’t know what to say…,” Link said in a trembling voice. 

Ghirahim placed a hand in Link’s hair, brushing his fingers through the strands. “Then don’t say anything. Just accept the gift.”

Link nodded his head and brought the sword to his chest. It wasn’t the Master Sword, but it still made him happy. In fact, he would have passed out if his masters handed the Master Sword back into his possession, but Link was aware that it would never happen. He had watched as his masters locked up the sword tightly. It was impossible for anybody to access the sword except for Demise. 

“What exactly do you wish for me to do with this sword?” Link asked carefully. 

“I want you to train with Ghirahim for the next couple of days before Hylia’s army comes. You will be leading my army,” Demise stated. 

Link felt his heart stop. “I’ll be what?” 

Ghirahim moved his hand down to Link’s cheek. “We want you to lead the demon army. We trust that you will be able to lead our kind to victory,” the Demon Lord stated with confidence. 

“But what about my friends?” Link said quickly. 

Demise sighed and walked closer to Link. “If I know Hylia, she will not be involving her vessel in such a dangerous battle. Her vessel is unable to protect herself or fight, so there would be no need for her to join. Which would also mean that your friends, with the exception of the Sheikah, will not be involved as well,” the demon stated. 

Link let out a sigh in relief before he nodded his head. He let his eyes gaze down at the sword in his hands and a smile came to his face. Standing up slowly, Link took the hilt into hand and took a moment to let his arm get used to the feeling of having a sword back in his hands. 

“Take a few swings, Skychild,” Ghirahim said in Link’s ear. 

Blushing brightly, Link smiled slightly before he began to swing the sword around. Within a couple of seconds, he remembered all the techniques that he had learned during his time on the Surface and on Skyloft. He felt as though he had been wielding the sword during his entire servitude. 

After a few more swings, Link turned around and gave both of his masters a bright smile. “Thank you,” Link said, his blush shining brightly. 

Demise nodded his head and sat on his throne. Leaning back, the demon tilted his head back and smirked slightly. “I believe that we should start the training right now then, since our little hero seems accustomed to his new sword.”

Ghirahim bowed and gave his master a smirk. “Yes Master.”

Link smirked as well, although it was more of a smile than a smirk. “Yes Master.”


End file.
